Journey to a new world
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Ben a college freshman endes up transported to the code lyoko world. which in the world Ben is in was a tv show. I read ones where some one from the real world ended up in Jeremy's class but not any that ended up in yumi's grade so here's my try at it.
1. Chapter 1 : The Project

**disclamider I do not own code lyoko but I do own Ben Danner **

**Chapter1**

**The project**

Ben Danner a 19 year old boy a college student he happened to be taking a programming class. Ben right now was working on a program of his own not a program for his class. Ben happened to be in his bed room. He was trying to find a way to actual create a virtual world which he got the idea from watching a series on Cartoon Network called Code Lyoko which he watched the four seasons of the show. Ben always wondered what he would look like on lyoko. Since he knew that was a carton he would nether find out. So Ben as planning on creating a virtual world that he pretty much based on Lyoko without the little helper program, because with remembering the show X.A.N.A was a program that was supposed to watch over Lyoko and he got infected with a virus. So Ben stayed away from making Artificial Intelligences. Ben now was typing away on his laptop which the program was saved to. Ben was working on this project for weeks. He wished he could use a return to the past program.

So Ben finished typing in the rest of the program and when Ben hit the last key he said "done." So Ben checked if his program could work before running the program. Ben after finding out that there were no errors in the program he ran the program and there was big flash of white light which engulfed Ben and his laptop.

**A/N: I know this is short**

**pleas review**


	2. Chapter 2 : The new world

**Chapter 2**

**The new world**

The light was gone Ben noticed he was in a wooded area and his laptop was nowhere in sight, when he looked around he found a sewer duct. So he walked deeper into the woods and found a banded house called the hermitage. So Ben walked inside the house and found a mirror and he saw that he was 14 years old and not the 19 year old he was. He looked around the hermitage and found something that caught his eye which was a piece of paper sticking out of a loose floor board. Ben pulled it out of the floor and it was a transfer paper that was transferring to Kadic Academe as a ninth grader and it said his name was Theron Star. Ben went through the woods to the front of the boarding school and he was spotted by a man spiked brown hair and a read jumpsuit. Ben happened to know this guy's name was Jim from watching all four seasons of Code Lyoko. Jim "HEY YOU YOUR SUPOSE TO BE IN CLASS." Ben then replied "I'm new I just transferred to this school my name is Theron Star and I am from America." Jim then said "then I will take you to Mr. Delmas". Jim then showed me the way to Mr. Delmas's office. Ben went into the office and not too soon he was enrolled into the school. Ben was told that since classes already were over for the day that he would start tomorrow. Ben back in America took Soo Bahk Do. Soo Bahk Do was a martial arts style. So he asked Mr. Delmas if there were and martial arts classes he could try. Then he found out Jim was teaching a class.

**A/N NOTE**

**i KNOW ITS SHORT**

**PS : HOW DO PEOPLE THAT ADD CHARACTERS TO THE SHOW REMEMBER THE DIALOG(SP?) OF EVERY EPISODE.**

**PPS : WAS THERE ANY OF yUMI'S TEACHERS MENTIONED BY NAME BESIDES Mrs Hearts if so review and tell if there was or not**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3 :Xana Awakens Part 1

**Disclamier: I do not own code lyoko**

**Chapter 3**

**Xana Awakens part 1**

Ben thought it was weird that people in France were speaking English. Then he thought that his dimension hopper as he called it, made French sound like English. Ben went to the boarding room he was staying in at the school. Then waiting for the end of the school day he walked outside to get use to the school ground he then saw to boys standing at a vending machine and saw a girl in black walking away from it. Ben then stopped the girl and said "excuse me, I'm new here, my name is Theron and your name is." The girl then said "Its Yumi." Then Ben asked "what grade are you in?" Yumi then replied with "9th what about you." Ben then replied with "the same, but I came mid-day." Yumi and Ben talked for a little more and Ben found out when Jim class was. Then later that day I went to the gymnasium and saw one of the boys that were at the vending machine and Yumi and they were laughing. Then the boy said "you would have been better off not talking about it." Jim paired Yumi and the boy up. Ben then told Jim that he would work on his own martial arts. Ben then saw that Yumi won that round. And the boy left without the bow for respect for partnership.

Then after that class Ben then went to his room and opened his laptop case and pulled his laptop out and started it up. Then Ben tried to start the dimension hopper and when activated he found himself back at the hermitage (SP?) and realized that the signatures for his parents were like he wrote them with his left hand when he was right handed. After Ben wrote the signatures and placed the papers where he knew where his younger self would find them he found himself back in his dorm room. then Ben changed and went to bed.

**Authors Note : Sorry its short trying not to copy directly from the show.**

**review please**


	4. Chapter 4: Xana Awakens Part 2

**I do not own code lyoko if i did i would have had the gang looking for a strain of franz hoppers hair in the hermatige**

**Chapter 4**

** Xana Awakens part 2**

**Ben's POV**

It was the afternoon and I decided to go to the gym and practice my martial arts. Not too much later I saw Yumi enter the gym. Not too much latter after that I saw the brown haired boy who was Yumi's partner come in. then I heard Yumi say "back for another thrashing." The boy replied "I don't like ending on a bad note." Then I noticed they started to spar. Then when they were done the boy asked Yumi "have you been training long. Yumi replied "Yeah my parents think it's weird." The boy then said "by the way I'm Ulrich, your Yuri right." Yumi gave Ulrich a sweep and said "It's Yumi." Then Yumi and Ulrich got back at it again. Then I noticed electricity coming out of the red light switch. The electricity traveled through the bars to the green light. I also noticed that Ulrich won this round. Ulrich and Yumi called there combat a tie and Ulrich said "I got go my friends are gona start wondering where I am, same with you." Yumi replied I have no friends." I spoke up and said "what do you call me, Ulrich I'm Theron by the way." Then the three of us were facing the green light and saw an electric ball transforming. Then Yumi said "what's that." Ulrich then said "no time to explain, come on we got to get out of here quick" and grabbed Yumi's hand and ran passed me. Then I followed behind them. We stopped in a different room and Yumi said "It was if that electric thing was alive, what is going on." Ulrich answered his phone and started talking "Yeah Jeremy, electric thing… cause that same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium, this is getting more and more dangerous you and your supper computer. Then Ulrich turned to us and said "sorry guys, but I have to go." Yumi said "hang on you seem to know what's going on here, what is this electric thing that attacked us and the super computer you were talking about. Ulrich turned to Yumi and said "look I don't have time to explain. Then Yumi replied "Okay then you have, time for a third round then gripping his shoulder. He then said "you're stubborn as a mule." Then Yumi said "that's right, since I have no friends I have plenty of time." Then I said "what about me." Then Ulrich said "ahaw come on I'll explain on the way. Then the three of us traveled to the sewers and to blond boys show up the boy with glasses said "who's that girl and boy." Ulrich than said "this is Yumi and that's Thereon, they were there when I was attacked and they know how to fight so I thought." The boy said "okay, okay talk to you later, now we have to get to the factory, let's go" then when reaching the factory the two blonds grabbed a rope and swung to the ground. Then I followed suit." Then Yumi said to Ulrich don't tell me your scared and grabbed a rope and swung. Then Ulrich grabbed a rope and swung. After we reached the floor we got into the elevator. The elevator opened and Yumi said to Jeremy "who's this Maya." Jeremy then said "you going to be meeting her in just a minute go straight to the scanner room and get ready for the big plunge. Yumi then said "big plunge, but I don't have a bathing suit. Then I said "wait there's a pool." Odd then said no to me and then said to Yumi "relax you won't be needing it." Then reaching the scanner room Yumi said to Ulrich and Odd, "this story of yours is totally science fiction." Ulrich then said "but it's real." Then I said "I'm sort of geek about this stuff. Then I said Jeremy send me in after them." When Ulrich was in the scanner he said "don't tell me you're scared", while Jeremy was starting the transfer process. Yumi then said wait I'm coming too." Then Jeremy said "transfer Yumi, scanner Yumi, scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, and virtualization." Then the scanners opened and I stepped in one. Then Jeremy said "transfer Theron, Scanner Theron, and virtualization." Then I found myself falling and said "Ohw." And Odd said to Yumi "That Japanese outfit is pretty sharp." Then he said "to me that's a cool outfit." Then he said "It's not fair I'm the only that looks like a nitwit on Lyoko.

I saw that I was wearing my martial arts outfit which was a white top white pants yellow neck trim that stopped at the waist and a yellow belt, also that there was a patch on the right side of my chest that had the eye of Xana symbol with a yellow line going through the middle and there was a wooden staff hook to the left side of the belt.

Yumi then said "you mind telling me where we are." Ulrich then said "In a virtual world don't worry you'll get used to it." Jeremy told us to hurry up and catch up to Maya. Then we started running. Then I followed Ulrich and grabbed my staff and started attacking blocks. Then we started heading to the tower when we ran into giant crabs which I took care of one on my own and Odd got de-virtualized. Ulrich than got de-virtualized when the crab swung him. Then I the crab swung me and I got de-virtualized. Then we climbed that latter Ulrich was talking to Sissy. Jeremy then asked us if Maya was here. We told him no. then the headmaster told Jeremy to turn it off. Then Jeremy said "no" and started typing. Jim asked Jeremy what he was doing. Jeremy than said "I'm launching a new program, with a little luck it will work." Ulrich then asked "what kind of program." Then Jeremy said "return to the past now" and hit a button on the key board. Then a bright light came and then I found myself walking around the school and saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd at the vending machine. The three of them called me over. Then Jeremy came and did not remember a thing. Then the four of us filled Jeremy in on what happened. Then in Jeremy's room Yumi thought the reason it did not work for Jeremy because he did not get scanned. Then on Jeremy's computer Maya told him to turn off the computer. Then she told us her name was Aleita. Then we met up with Jeremy and he told us about Xana. Then we agreed on fighting Xana until Jeremy figured a way to bring Aleita to real world. I also told Jeremy that I would help with the materialization process. Then Jeremy said "don't forget our little pact." Yumi then said "don't worry we know how to keep a secret."

**Authors note: check out the pole on my profile**

**review**


	5. Chapter 5: Teddygozilla

**I do not own code lyoko **

**Chapter 5**

**Teddygozilla **

**Ben's POV**

Jeremy and I are in his room. Jeremy is opening the communication channel to Lyoko. Aleita this is Jeremy and Theron is here to do you read us he said through the mike. He then said "Aleita." On Jeremy's computer screen a window popped up and Aleita's image appeared on screen and she started talking "Hi, how are you." Then I spoke and said "we're fine." Jeremy then asked Aleita "how about you." Aleita replied "okay, I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems. Well for the moment quite." Then Jeremy then said "You Know Threon and I are making progress with our research. So you could come and live with us." Aleita then said "the key to materialization you found it at last." Jeremy then said "no not yet but we're working on it, It's just the matter of time." Then I spoke and said "Then X.A.N.A. won't be able to harm you or us." Aleita then said "Thanks that's great.

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and I are in the gym helping to set up for the prom. Jeremy and I came in when Ulrich said "If meanest is one of the qualities of a beauty queen she will get reelected all right. Jeremy then said "that's true but, get Ms. World to see that. Odd then started laughing and said "Ms. World huh. Ms. in her own world ha-ha I get it. That got us laughing. There's Sissi glaring at a disco ball.

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

In the hallway near Sissi's room Jeremy said to us "let's make sure our old friend X.A.N.A is not behind this. While stranding around Sissi's door Ulrich ask "what do you think." Jeremy replied a simple short circuit, too many appliances plugged in at the same time. Yumi said "yeah, the high five lights, lady shaver curling iron all together, what do expect to happen. Odd then said "not to mention the brain stimulator." Jeremy then replied "although she probably never figured out how to use it."

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

Now back in the gym getting Jeremy said "what happened to Sissi was kind of weird don't you think." Then Ulrich replied "It was a short circuit, a simple short circuit, what else could it be?" Jeremy then said "I'm not so sure, and you know just what I mean." Yumi then said "anyway let's play it real cool walls have ears you know.

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy and I standing in a walk way and Ulrich said "X.A.N.A. in a teddy bear." Odd said "yeah I'm pretty sure." Jeremy then said he's always there when you least expect him. Odd then said "who goes who stay's here." Jeremy then said "we can't have a solo mission it's too dangerous without Yumi. If you go alone you'll never know what you going to find over there." Odd said "I volunteer." Jeremy said "what did I just say huh" Odd then said "well do you have any other ideas, there's been to accidents we can't leave the school unguarded and even going back in time if there's an accident it's all over." Ulrich then said "Odd is right." Then I said "plus he won't be going alone I'm coming too." Ulrich then said "you two go and I'll stay and if I find any clues I'll pass them on to you, go on say hi to you know who for me. Jeremy, Odd, and I went through the gym door that led to the sewers. When we got in to the sewers Odd grabbed a skate board while Jeremy and I grabbed the two scooters and we rolled them to the latter and then climbed the latter that reached the bridge of the factory. Then we ran in to the factory and grabbed the rope and swung down to the lower level and went into the elevator. Jeremy got out at the super computer room, While Odd and I took the elevator down to the scanner room. While in the computer room Jeremy is saying to Aelita that he's send the two of us solo and that Ulrich had to stay behind to watch for any virus action. He also was setting up the virtualization process. Jeremy then said "Transfer Odd and Odd stepped into the scanner then he said "Transfer Theron and I stepped into the scanner. Then the scanner closed and Jeremy then said "scanner Odd, scanner Theron, and virtualization. Odd and I landed on the dessert sector and we looked around and saw Aelita waving at us. Aelita is showing us that the tower cannot be to faraway. Odd looks down and said "not down there any way. Aleita then said "maybe on the neighboring Plato's (SP?). Then roachsters decided to join the party. Jeremy over the speaker asked us to take good care of Aelita. Jeremy's is wondering what's going on in Lyoko. Odd and I are dogging lasers and when there was an opening for an attack we attacked destroying the roachsters while Aelita runs away to find the tower. Odd and I just another ten life points while Odd took Aelita while I finished with the Roachsters get one down but lost my staff and Jeremy said "Theron you down to 10 life points one more hit and you're done. Then one Rochester shot me and then Jeremy saw on the screen my lyoko card discoloring. To me I saw a bright light and when I pushed through the light I realized I was still on Lyoko and that I had the same outfit Ulrich had on in lyoko but a reddish color. Jeremy then was shocked to see my life points to full health. Jeremy then said "Theron you have all your life points back. " Then with the sword I started attacking the roachsters The tree of us got to the tunnel Odd and Aelita almost thought I was Ulrich because of the outfit for a minute. The three of us turned around and saw a megatank rolling and Aelita and Odd started running I stayed behind to give them more time and I took the sword and held it like a baseball bat and lost 5o life points thanks to the megatank then swung the sword and making the making the mega tank colliding with an incoming one then I got de-virtualized by the second megatank and met up with Jeremy in the computer room. Aelita deactivated the tower and a return to the past was launched.

**please review and check my profile and you get to choose which world Ben goes to next after the four lyoko seasons**

**and again review**

**I will update when I get six reviews**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko, but I do own Ben Danner/Theron Star(unless they're real people), but if I did own code lyoko I would of done 3 things;1. have code lyoko evolution as a cartoon, code lyoko evolution in English, 3. have the lyoko warriors search the hermitage for a strain of hoppers hair to recreate his virtual image like they did for Aelita in Just in time.**

_"thoughts"_

**Name of Person X.A.N.A. copped**

**"X.A.N.A-fied Speech"**

**Chapter 6**

**Seeing is Believing**

Yumi and I are waiting outside the Science building for Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd. Students started to come out the door. Headmaster Delmas came up to us and told Odd he could form his band and that it must be open to anyone who wants to play. After Delmas left Odd got down on his knees and screamed "LET'S HERE FOR THE GOD OF ROCK AND ROLL." Jeremy then said "I'm not into rock, and I want to check about that outage." I said "I will go with you." When Jeremy and I were living the gang Yumi said "see you Jeremy, Theron. Jeremy and I are in Jeremy's room and Jeremy is typing away on his desktop. Aelita's voice is heard "Hi is something wrong Jeremy, Theron." Jeremy then made a noise. Then Aelita then said "You know if you ever have a problem, you could always talk to me about it." Jeremy then said "weird, why don't we hear anything." Jeremy then typing of Aelita's lyoko coordinates and said "Aelita, Aelita do you read me." Aelita then said "loud and clear Jeremy. Is everything okay?" Jeremy then said "we had a power failure in class this morning, and the school's electricity system seems to be having problems." Aelita then said "and you think X.A.N.A's behind it Jeremy." Jeremy then said "you never know." Then I said "have you noticed anything on lyoko." Aelita then said "no, everything's quiet here." Jeremy then said I'll do a scan, and if X.A.N.A's activated a tower we will find out soon. Jeremy and I got up and Aelita asked where we were going." Jeremy then said "the cafeteria. They got Brussels sprouts today, you know what they are?" Aelita said yes but I don't know what they taste like, are they good." Then I said "well he thinks so."

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

We are in the cafeteria and Ulrich is grossed out by the Brussels sprouts. Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, and I heard Jim say Odd Dellarobia what are you up to now." Odd then said "we are holding additions for our group. Then starts walking away from Jim and said "if anyone's interested, we need a drummer." Then he started passing filers to every table. And stopped in front of Sissi, Nicholas, and Herb, Nicholas had his hand out and Odd just walked away.

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

The five of us at the vending machine and Odd is trying to decide what to get. Ulrich then pressed the soup button and Odd said "hey you pressed soup." Ulrich then said "common it's not that awful." Odd then said "this miserable machine is on the blink again." Jeremy then said "maybe it's another power failure. Yumi then said "are you worried." Jeremy then said "yes I am. Theron and I will keep checking things out." Yumi then said "if you need us we will be in the gym. We are going to hold auditions."

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy and I are back in his room and Jeremy said "four hundred thousand volts in a high tension pylon. That's not right." Then he went to get in contact with Aelita. Aelita then said "got anything new." Jeremy then said "Not really" then his desktop bugged up and shut down. Then Jeremy tried turning on his lamp and it did not turn on. Then Jeremy and I headed straight to the power line and Jeremy and I saw the power line surrounded by electricity. Then we went to the gym to tell the others. Jeremy then said "this is X.A.N.A's doing, I'm almost sure of it." Yumi then said "yeah go on." Jeremy tells Yumi, Ulrich and Odd about the current cutting around the school and pylon was way over the voltage limit and that it could explode. Then Ulrich asked why X.A.N.A would do that. Then Jeremy said "your guess is as good as mine Ulrich." Then Sissi came in and said "surprise." Then she said "It's obvious that my friends and I are not welcome here, but my father said that the band was open to anybody, right, but don't worry I don't want to be in a group of dead beat weirdoes, but Nicholas just loves the drums." Odd then said "a drummer huh, what does he play his mom's pots and pans." Jeremy and I got up and Jeremy said "we're off to the factory. Keep us posted."

**CLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCLCL CLCLCLCLCL**

Jeremy and I are in super calculator room in the factory. Jeremy's in the chair and I'm standing next to him. Jeremy then said "Aelita, sorry about the outage what's new." Aelita then said "you were right to be worried, X.A.N.A.'s woken up." Jeremy then said "The scan picked something up. The tower X.A.N.A.'s activated is in the desert region." Aelita then said "I'm on my way." Jeremy told Aelita to be careful and she told him she would. Then Jeremy contacted Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich about the tower. When Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich got to the room and said "At last, here is what X.A.N.A's up to, once he stores enough voltage in that pylon, he will unleash it all." Odd then asked "unleash it where." Jeremy then said "guess, on the nuclear power plant." Yumi then said "creating a sort circuit and." Jeremy then told us how much the pylon can hold and then Yumi said "nuclear sabotage, that's a little over our heads, wouldn't you say." Ulrich then said "Yeah what do you mean." Yumi then said "Think about it, if we fail on lyoko the whole region will be wiped out we got to warn the authorities." Then Jeremy then argues and tell Yumi that no one would believe us and that would be questions and that they would have to shut down the super computer and that we would lose Aelita. Yumi then starts say that we're facing a nuclear disaster. In my head I'm saying _"I need to get out of hear their going to vote and Aelita is the one to split the tie. Is my phone with me, yeah it is but I can just lie anyways."_ Jeremy then said "okay let's vote." Then I said "vote without me, I forgot my phone, I needed to go back to the dorms and call me and tell me what you decided." Then I went to my dorm room. Yumi then called me and said that they voted for raising the alarm." I called Jeremy telling him that I would help Yumi about warning the authorities. Yumi and I meet up in front of 's office Yumi then knocked on the door and said "we're sorry to disturb you sir, but it's really important, you got to trust us. We know it's going to sound crazy but, please hear us out; the nuclear plant is in danger of blowing up. Then I said "It's true sir." Then Yumi and I started running got out of the school and started running and while running Yumi called Jeremy and said "Jeremy, the Principal and Doctor Delgra didn't believe us." Then Jeremy said "We going crazy here too Yumi, the pylon is 85 percent charged and we can't seem to find the tower. Yumi and I are telling everything to the electricians and one asked Yumi to repeat it and she repeated that the voltage built up in the pylon would be used to blow up the nuclear power plant. They asked us how we know all of it and I said "It's going to sound crazy but it's all true about what we're going to say. Then Yumi and I told them about Lyoko X.A.N.A., the supper calculator in the abandoned factory. Then they repeated it back to us and Yumi said "I swear you have to believe us." We're seeing sparks fly from the pylon and Yumi said "Oh no." then a return to the past was activated and Jeremy and I are listening too Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich's band. Jeremy then said "great you guys your energy is super nuclear you're going to make this town explode.

**Authors Note : extra update for you all, if #reviews=#episodes updated I'll upload the next episode, I would be happy to have a beta reader for any of my stories just pm me if your interested**


End file.
